Un amor ? Confuso
by J.A.L.W
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando Jade se da cuenta de que le gusta Tori? ¿y si Tori intentara que Jade regrese con Beck? Pesimo resumen, pero pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

Victorius no me pertenece, de ser así, tendríamos mas capítulos con Jade y Tori pasando tiempo de "calidad" juntas, los personajes tampoco y blah blah blah... Es mi primer Fic, no sean crueles...

* * *

Jade:  
_Muy bien, porque Beck esta mirándome de esa manera? la única que debería de hacer eso es Vega y no, no es como que me interese lo que vega piensa de mi, pero por alguna razón mientras canto no me concentro en otra cosa... Es como si vega me gustara .. Pero que demonios estoy diciendo concentrate jade .. Pero Vega no puede gustarme, es Vega, no importa si tiene ese lindo trasero, o esa sonrisa o... esperen que estoy diciendo?!_

_Me estoy volviendo loca ... No pero es muy linda ha tori es tan tan... ¡Jade ya basta! Muy bien Jade, ahora solo concentrate, has cantado esta canción millones de veces, mira que casi termina y..._

En ese momento senti unos brazos al rededor de mi cintura, empujando hacia abajo para levantarme y unos labios besando los míos ...

_¿Pero quien carajos tenia los cojones para hacer eso?_

Beck, debería golpearlo por hacer esto, el y yo terminamos. pero no puedo, aun le tengo algo de cariño y lo dejo besarme solo para no hacerlo quedar mal, en cuanto me recupero volteo a ver a Tori y si, esta aplaudiendo... Maldito Beck

_Beck sigue sujetándome, de no ser porque toda la escuela nos mira ya lo habría golpeado, pero no, prefiero bajar del escenario antes de hacer algo estúpido, yo soy Jade West, yo no hago cosas estúpidas. _

-Jade... -la voz de Beck interrumpe mis pensamientos en cuanto dejamos el escenario-...¿podemos hablar?

-No, no tengo nada que hablar contigo... terminamos ¿recuerdas? - digo seca y levantando una ceja mientras cruzo los brazos

-Pero.. el beso y... la canción? Crei que era para mi- dice notablemente confundido.

-Creiste mal Beck, la canción no era para ti, y si te bese fue solo porque no quería rechazarte frente a todos...

-¿Entonces para quien era?- pregunta el ahora molesto.

-Para nadie en especial, solo quería cantar, eres un actor, es obvio que no lo entenderás - respondo antes de irme.

-Jade... -dijo el tratando de ser paciente mientras me sujetaba del brazo... - ¿en verdad no hay nadie mas?

-no lo se... - respondi antes de salir de ahí, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar, aunque probablemente mis pensamientos se dirijeran al mismo lugar que las ultimas semanas... Tori Vega...

* * *

Muy bien, ya pueden golpearme...


	2. Chapter 2

Victorius no me pertenece y blah blah blah...

Gracias por sus reviews y bueno, se que están algo cortos los caps pero entiendan que me cuesta mucho trabajo escribir jajajajajaja tengo clases!

* * *

Pov Jade:

habían pasado tres semanas desde ese concierto en HA, las cosas estaban bien, bueno tan bien como pueden estar cuando odias todo, excepto la imagen de Tori Vega que cada vez se convertía en una presencia mas frecuente... lo cual paso de exasperarme a ser completamente normal, inclusive a veces reía con ella, así que había sido un poco menos Jade con ella.  
Llegue a la escuela con tiempo de sobra, había pasado por dos cosas esenciales antes de llegar a HA. mi café y Cat, hubiera ido por Vega también, pero hubiera sido raro; el que hubiese admitido que ella me gustaba hace un par de semanas no iba a hacer que saliera por ahí gritandolo a los 4 vientos, yo no hago eso, yo doy señales sutiles... y hablando de sutileza, aquí viene...

Pov Tori:

Jade decidió no regresar con Beck y el fue a pedirme ayuda para volver con ella, sinceramente no lo entiendo, ellos habían estado juntos por 2 años, luego rompieron un par de meses ¿y Jade ya no quiere volver con el? No, no tiene sentido... mas por lo que me dijo Beck que Jade le dijo antes de marcharse para no volver a hablarle hasta ahora  
estoy ensimismada en mis pensamientos cuando escucho a Jade que me asusto.

-Vega- dice ella con una sonrisa apenas amable, pero se que le da gusto verme- ¿aun estas apurada o ya vas a decirme porque insistes tanto con lo de Beck?

-Yo... yo...emmm... ¿Que? ¿Yo? No... es solo... es que... -no logro completar ni una frase, seguro que de nuevo ha creído que me gusta Beck, bien Tori, sigue así y no conseguirás que regresen.

-Es que tu solo quieres que yo regrese con Beck pero el ya no me interesa... -hace una pausa mientras muerde su labio de una forma muy sexy...

Espera ¿Que? acabo de llamar sexy a Jade... bueno, no es que no lo sea, pero no... no debería pensar en ella de ese modo, es justo lo que dije que no quería hacer, no quería fijarme en ella, es decir no es que no sea hermosa, tiene un muy buen par de tetas, una sonrisa y esos labios que... ¿en serio Victoria y así dices que no te gusta Jade?

-Tori... Tori... ¡Responde! - La voz de Cat me trae de regreso, no se cuanto tiempo estuve pensando pero Jade ya no esta por ningún lado...

-Cat ¿a donde se fue Jade?

-¿Eh? Tori cuando yo llegue Jade ya no estaba... Seguro se fue a clase, la campana sobo hace rato...- dice ella inocente y perdida en su mundo

-Ah si? -le digo para disimular un poco - no lo note...

- Pero si Andre te dijo y luego se fue- me dice visiblemente confundida

- No es nada Cat, vamos... -le digo, pero ella no me sigue

-Tori, tu tienes que ir a la biblioteca y yo a historia... ¿Ves? - dice la pequeña pelirroja mostrándome la pantalla de su celular donde un mensaje de Beck le indicaba que quería verme ahí.

- Ok Cat, te veo en el almuerzo entonces - digo antes de despedirme de ella.

-Sippi! - dice antes de salir corriendo

Bien, ahora tendré que ir a la biblioteca y terminar por saltarme una nueva clase... para empeorar la única clase del día que tenia con Jade... Espera ¿porque te importa? solo es una clase en un día, ni que fuera el fin del mundo... ¿entonces porque me lo parece?

Seguia en eso cuando vi a Beck recargado en la entrada de la biblioteca con una cara nada feliz... Esto iba a ser malo...

* * *

Muajajaja si, lo deje ahí ¿Que querrá Beck con Tori? Pues lo averiguaran pronto jajajaja si recibo amas de 5 reviews actualizo hoy


	3. Chapter 3

Muy bien, aprecio mucho los reviews pero no se acostumbren a que actualice tan rápido...

Victorius no me pertenece y... ¿en verdad es necesario escribir eso?

* * *

POV BECK:

_Tori.. Tori... Tori... porque tarda tanto? Solo tenia que averiguar que quiere Jade para regresar conmigo, no es tan complicado, ha estado con ella las ultimas dos semanas... Espera! Jade ha sido amable con Tori, eso solo puede significar que empiezan a ser amigas y Jade... __**Jade solo era mala con Tori porque creía que yo le gustaba... Carajo!**_

-Beck? Esta todo bien? - pregunta Tori curiosa, supongo me veo algo molesto

-Si Tori, solo que creo que ya no tiene caso... -digo algo triste - ella ya no me quiere, acabo de darme cuenta y...

-No es cierto Beck! ella te quiere! por eso no te rechazo frente a todos!

POV TORI:

_Como puede Beck decir eso? Solo esta ahí, mirándome como si nada mas importara, como si no creyera media palabra de lo que digo..._

-Dejalo Tori, quiza deba salir con alguien mas, con alguien como... -Beck se acerca a mi lentamente, como en mi sala en los Platinum Music Awards

- ¿Pasa algo aqui? - La voz de Jade sonaba molesta, definitivamente ella estaba celosa y yo estaba muerta - Porque Tori no se ve muy cómoda Becket - dijo posando los ojos en el como un demonio

-Yo... no... no.. nada Jade! - dice Beck nervioso

-Vega? - Jade insiste y esta vez incluso suena amable

_Si, definitivamente esta molesta con el y no conmigo ¿Porque? espera ¡¿Que?!_

- No Jade, Beck solo estaba confundido... es todo... - le digo rápido sujetándome a su brazo para que no lo golpee - en serio, no es nada ¿Si?

Jade no dice nada, solo asiente con la cabeza y me obliga a seguirla al salón y sentarme a su lado, no ha dicho nada pero ya no esta molesta, solo un poco incomoda, ademas de que para estar jugando con sus tijeras me sonríe seguido.

-Vega, quieres que vallamos a almorzar a otro lado? - me pregunta ella al terminar la clase.

-¿No quieres almorzar en el cafe asfalto? - ella niega con la cabeza - ¿Es por Beck? - ella vuelve a negar

-Es por el sol, ademas podemos ir a Nozu y volver a tiempo, tiene tiempo de que no vamos.. - dice sin expresión alguna mientras mete las cosas en su taquilla

-Bien, le mandare un mensaje a Cat - le digo sacando mi pearphone.

POV Jade:

Dos semanas... dos malditas pensando en una manera de salir a solas con Vega y cuando lo logro se le ocurre invitar a Cat... Maldita sea Vega, maldito sea el día en que me di cuenta de que me gustabas...

-...si, entiendo Cat, entonces iré solo con Jade...

_Cat le dijo que no? No, definitivamente no me esperaba eso..._

-Bueno creo que seremos solo tu y yo Jadey - dice ella con esa sonrisa que me encanta

Le hago una señal para que se mueva y me acompañe a mi auto, ¿_**ventajas de que Tori sea la peor conductora de todos los tiempos? Muchas! **_No digo nada al entrar al auto y ella tampoco, me gusta eso, nuestra relación no necesita demasiadas palabras; ella enciende el radio y pone uno de mis discos, afortunadamente no me ha hecho escuchar pop. Estiro mi mano para encender el aire acondicionado.

_Cuando dije que no quería comer en el café asfalto era por el calor, ese maldito calor que me ha estado matando toda la semana..._ como la ultima vez, ¿quien rayos va a Venice cuando ay mil playas mas vacías? Ah si, Beck.

La mano de vega roza la mia accidentalmente y me decido a bajarla hasta la palanca para fingir que no lo he notado...

POV TORI:

**_Oh dios, la toque, va a matarme, va a matarme, aunque por otro lado, estamos solas, en un auto con los vidrios tintados y hace tanto calor que Jade solo trae esa blusa con ese escote enorme, yo se como podría estar mas fresca, quizá si se sacara las botas y las medias y... ¡Victoria Vega en que crees que estas pensando!_**

-¿Todo bien Vega? - la voz de Jade me regresa a la realidad como un balde de agua fría.

-Si, creo que es el calor, esta jugando conmigo... -le digo fingiendo que tengo mas del que en realidad hace.

-Me doy cuenta, tienes toda la cara roja - dice mordiendose un labio

¿Soy yo o lo esta haciendo mas seguido a propósito?

- Que?! No! - le respondo de inmediato.

-Que creo que te parece interesante mi escote... - dice sonriendo con malicia.

_Si, yo conozco a esta Jade. Eso no es bueno, estoy muerta... __**¿Y si me pillo mirando su escote? ¡Me pillo mirando su escote!**__ ¡Quiero morir!_

- Tan solo admitelo Vega, no es como que no note cuando alguien mira mi escote- dice guiñando un ojo mientras me da una sonrisa sexy...

_Si, me pillo mirando su escote y quiere que admita que estaba mirando su escote... Insisto, quiero morir ¿Alguien quiere venir a matarme? ¿Por favor?_

* * *

Muy bien, el cap llego hasta aquí, dejen review, me divierte leerlos, en serio... ¿Que creen que haga Tori? ¿Dira la verdad? Pues tendrán que esperar!


	4. Chapter 4

Victorius no me pertenece y ya se saben el resto...

Gracias por los reviews, y si están en face ¿les molestaría darle like a mi pagina? **Gillian's - Liz Gillies Nuestra Idola**

Ahora estoy tratando de escribir un poco más de cada cap, pero me sigo quedando sin ideas, no me asesinen.

* * *

Tori:

-y que si estaba mirando tu escote? -_claro Tori, ponte a la defensiva porque esa de seguro es buena idea, no, contraataca, __**contraataca!**_ - como si yo no te hubiera visto mirándome el trasero un millón de veces.

-entonces si estabas mirando mi escote -dijo sonriendo- y yo no te miro el trasero Vega, yo te miro el trasero y las piernas...- dijo ella con una voz ronca un poco sexy -...como si tu nunca miraras el mío.

-yo no... -g_enial nervios de nuevo, reacciona ¡reacciona!_ - yo no miro tu trasero Jade!

Jade aparco el auto frente a Nozu y bajo de el agachandose de mas antes de salir de el, asegurándome una buena vista de su trasero. **_Si, admito para mis adentros que miraba su trasero todo el tiempo, ¿Quien no lo haría? Pero no me dejo otra opción; y aunque lo hacia no iba a admitirlo abiertamente, ya tenia suficiente con que admitiera que miraba su escote._** Escuche el sonido de una cámara al hacer una foto y me di cuenta de lo que Jade había hecho...

Jade:

_Vega me lo pone tan fácil, pero si voy a hacer que se interese en mi necesito un poco mas que tratarla bien ¿mi idea? hacerle admitir que obviamente le gusto ¿como? bueno sacando una foto de su cara cada vez que se quede mirándome como imbécil, así que definitivamente sacar una foto de ella embobada con mi trasero funcionaba bastante bien._

-Jade! -grito Vega al descubrir lo que había hecho

-Si? -sonrío con malicia.

-Borra eso! - si, Vega esta molesta

-No, me gusta. - digo seca

-Que? Porque? - ya ahora esta molesta y confundida.

-Porque si. - ¿que esperaba que le dijera que es sexy cuando se enoja? Pues no.

Entro al restaurante con la mirada fija en la mesa que compartí con Andre la ultima vez que estuve aquí con esa estupidez del video de Robbie, es la única del lugar solo para dos personas así que me dirijo haca allí y Vega me sigue. _Ella se entretiene con el menú mientras yo me entretengo mirándola a detalle, se ve mucho mas linda ahora que decidió volver a dejarse el flequillo y su piel canela sin maquillaje._

-Entonces Jade? que vamos a pedir? - su voz me saca de mis cavilaciones

- Lo que sea, no tengo mucha hambre... - le digo un poco nerviosa.

_Si había salido antes con Vega y si, éramos completamente capaces de mantener una conversación pero esto era diferente. __**Eso es Jade, eres tan elocuente que deberías tirarte por las escaleras**__, quizá eso te ayude a entrar en razón._

-¿Jade? ¿Que pasa? ¿De que te ries? - me pregunta ella, quizá me reí mas de lo que debería...

-Solo... recorde esa obra de teatro y como pensamos en tirarnos por las escaleras. - le dije jugando con mis palillos aunque no había nada en mi plato.

-No, yo pensé en tirarnos por las escaleras y tu en huir... para que al final no hiciéramos ninguna de las dos y Sinjin y Burf nos espiaran toda la noche - Vega también se río, eso era bueno... - Al menos nos deshicimos de esos tipos.

-¿Nos? Yo lo hice, en verdad eran molestos .

- ¿y que era eso de chocar los puños? ¿un saludo para retrasados? - dijo Vega seria con una cara algo parecida a la mía, lo cual me hizo reir.

- ¿y que con el tipo ese? solo decía que si podía invitarte una bebida...

_La charla fluyó mas normal a partir de ese momento, hablamos de todo un poco, la escuela, las obras, la tarea, las locuras del hermano de Cat, la abuela de Andre, las cursilerías de Cat y sobre Beck... ahí fue cuando dejo de ser divertido el almuerzo._

-Dime algo ¿tan malo fue que no quieres volver con el? - pregunto ella aun insistiendo con el tema de toda la semana

-Vega, Beck y yo ya estábamos muy mal, fuimos votados como la peor pareja ¿Recuerdas? - dije esperando la cuenta para abandonar tanto el lugar como esa conversación

- ¿No me diras? - dijo ella con cierto toque infantil mientras se recargaba en la mesa

- Ni siquiera puedo pensar en una buena razón de por qué siempre estaba pensando en dejarlo, no es que pelear todo el tiempo fuera tan horrible, habíamos estado juntos desde hace un par de años y el ya conocía todas mis entradas y salidas... pero era demasiado cómodo...

-¿Te aburriste entonces Jade? - dijo ella tratando de comprender.

-Si, y no me importa si dices que estoy loca... -por alguna razón tome su mano en ese momento y ella se estremeció - para mi es mejor un "lo siento" que tener algo seguro...

-...y el te creia segura... -dijo en un murmuro que apenas si alcance a escuchar - ...después de todo, para ti cualquier cosa es mejor a un "lo siento"...

-¡Oye! ¡Por si no lo recuerdas me he disculpado contigo!

Tori:

Jade pago la cuenta y regresamos a HA, donde Cat me secuestro antes de que supiera lo que pasaba.

-Tori! Tori!Tori! Tori!Tori! Tori! - dijo ella demasiado feliz

-ya Cat ¿que pasa?

-¿sales con Jade? - dijo ella esperanzada.

-No Cat! No estoy saliendo con Jade! -dije sorprendida

-pero fueron a comer...

-si...

-las dos solas...

-aja y?

-y Jade pago la cuenta...

-Cat eso no era una cita!

-Pero...

-Si Cat, fuimos a comer las dos solas, la pasamos muy bien, Jade se veja hermosa y ella pago la cuenta y...- Cat se había llevado ambas manos a la boca reprimiendo un gritito.

_Eso había sonado justo alreves de como quería que soba y... __**¿En que momento le llame hermosa a Jade? Una cosa era llamarle sexy, guapa, incluso ardiente pero... ¿Hermosa?**_

* * *

Que dicen? estamos con Cat en que eso fue una cita? o dejaremos que hable con Jade antes de eso? y Jade que opinara?

Exijo al menos 5 reviews para continuar con esta historia, se que lo quieren n.n así que quiero mis reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

En este cap inclui a uno de mis personajes de creación propia, juro que hará las cosas mucho mas interesantes.

Gracias por los reviews y... no se, un abrazo? No, no me gustan los abrazos. Solo sigan haciendo reviews y yo actualizare en cuanto pueda.

* * *

**Tori:**

Cat salió corriendo rumbo al piso superior, y Jade tenia clase ahí, mas me vale atraparla antes de que le diga a Jade que yo... ¿Que yo que? No hice nada, no dije nada incriminatorio tampoco... Aun así debo detenerla antes de que llegue con Jade.

Corri por las escaleras, por el pasillo y al fin encontré a Cat hablando con Jade que parecía realmente disfrutar la conversación, hasta que Cat le dio un beso en la mejilla y Jade sonrío cuando ella se alejo. ¿Porque Jade dejo que Cat le diera un beso?

**_Maldita Cat, ahora debo hablar con ella... No espera Tori ¿que es esto? ¿celos? ¿y porque hablar con Cat cuando puedo hablar con Jade? Espera, si son celos; y no, eso no es bueno, lo mejor será que valla a la azotea para despejarme. Al sentarme ahí solo pude entender una cosa, no podía dejar que Beck consiguiera l que quería, tenia que evitarlo, tenia que evitar que Jade y Beck volvieran que volvieran a estar juntos y besarse y... No Tori, no pienses que Beck y Jade... ellos... ¿habrán tenido una vida sexual? y si... Jade..._**

-¡Vega! - la voz de Raven Wolf me despierta y por poco me da un infarto.

Volteo a verla con cierto odio, me espanto como tantas personas antes; sus ojos amber se clavan en los míos como un desafío amistoso. Su larga cabellera negra cae a los lados de su cara dandole a su imagen un aire salvaje, casi descuidado.

-¿Que rayos haces aqui? Te dije que no subieras a buscarme a menos que tuvieras un problema Victoria

-Tengo un problema...

-Yo también, hay una futura estrellita del pop estorbando en mi sala de ensayos privada... - dijo con tedio

-Vamos Raven ¿Que tal si me ayudas con esto y me voy en 10 minutos? - le pedí con una cara de perrito que nadie rechazaría.

-Tus problemas psicológicos no se resolverán en 10 minutos Vega, pero ya que... -dijo resignada sentándose a mi lado.

-Mira es que... Creo que... Bueno... No estoy muy segura pero... -si, había vuelto a ponerme nerviosa

-¡¿Qué?!- me grito ella molesta - ¡Dilo de una jodida vez!

-¡Creo que estoy celosa! - le grite en respuesta

-¿y? Yo creo que eres sexy cuando te enfadas Vega, no se, te da un aire de... Psicopata, como a Jade... bueno, no, nunca serías tan sexy... -dijo ella ladeando la cabeza.

-¡Concentrate! ¿quieres?-Dios, Raven podía desviarse de tema tan rápido.

-Dime a que veniste entonces...

-Me puse celosa de que Jade hablaba con Cat y...

-¿y necesitas que invite a salir a ambas frente a ti para que veas si es por una de ellas?

-¡NO!

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero que me invites a salir en frente de Jade para ponerla celosa!

Raven se quedo mirando a la nada por un par de minutos en los que yo no sabia si accedería, ella tenia fama de ser la peor mujeriega de Los Angeles ¿Quien se la había dado? Ella misma, pero no salía con nadie, desde hacia un año... Simplemente habíamos compartido una clase y Jade se encargo de que nunca se sentara con nosotros... Antes de hablar sonrío con malicia.

-¿y yo que gano? -respondio

-Te dare mi dinero de un mes.

-Mes y medio Vega... Y tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo diga ¿entendido?

-Hecho.

**Raven:**

_**Vega es tan fácil de convencer para darme su dinero y hacer lo que yo diga. Esto va a ser divertido, jodidamente divertido. Le ordene a Vega que fuera a clase y que la vería la mañana siguiente en el almuerzo, que la invitaría a una fiesta el viernes y que haría lo mismo con todos sus amigos quienes seguramente dirían que no, a menos que ella fuera...**_

Me dirigi a mi casillero cargando mi guitarra y baje por las escaleras, una vez en el metí mi mochila y tome las llaves de mi auto, al darme la vuelta lo único que hice fue toparme con Cat dando pequeños saltitos.

-Raven! -grito la pequeña antes de estrujarme con todas sus fuerzas, en realidad detestaba que hiciera eso.

-¿Que quieres Cat?- le respondí sacandomela de encima.

-¿Ya oiste la noticia? - dijo extremadamente feliz

-¿De que hablas pelirroja?

-Tori y Jade! Están saliendo!

-Interesante... Vega siempre ha sido muy linda... Quiza la invite a mi fiesta...

- ¿Tu fiesta?- me miro con sus enormes ojos cafés

-Si Cat, es mi cumpleaños y haré mi fiesta de todos los años - dije recargando con estilo en la pared que tenia al lado

**Jade:**

**_Estaba preparándome para salir y me di cuenta de que Cat hablaba con Raven, si, Raven Wolf, la misma que salía con... bueno, solo hay cuatro chicas en esta escuela con las que no ha salido y somos las Vega, Cat y yo; lo que significa que no lo han hecho porque yo no las dejo._**

-¿Que dices Cat? ¿Vendras? - ¿ir? ¿a donde?

-Sipi! - Cat le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo.

-Raven! -le grite con furia.

-¿Si West?

-¿Que quieres con Cat? - le dije molesta

-¿Yo? - me respondió ella con una sonrisa altanera mirando mi escote del modo mas descarado posible.

-Si!

-Nada, sabes que Cat no es mi tipo.

-Eres tan fácil que todas las mujeres son tu tipo.

-curiosamente te incluyo en esa categoría... -dijo acercandose un poco a mi de manera que cualquiera hubiera considerado provocativa excepto yo.

-no vengas con idioteces Wolf, eres una maldita mujeriega y lo sabes!

-Y es por eso que a la que quiero en mi fiesta del viernes es a Victoria ¿Como le llaman ustedes? Tori... - dijo moviendose para irse cuando la tome del brazo.

-Ni se te ocurra acercartele! -le dije muy molesta, estaba a un par de palabras de sacar mis tijeras y enterrarlas en su cuello.

-¿Porque? ¿Temes que acepte?... -sentencio y me dejo ahí parada.

No, Tori no va a salir con Raven, es ilógico, nunca se llevarían bien, ella tiene que salir conmigo, pero... ¿y si Raven la convence? Si ha podido convencer a cuanta chica ha querido, no puede ser diferente con Vega, ella es... demasiado inocente para saber cuales son las verdaderas intenciones de una mujer así...

...

Eran las 4:00 am, y no había conseguido dormir en toda la noche pensando en lo que Raven había dicho "¿Porque? ¿Temes que acepte?" ¿Como carajo cuatro palabras me habían robado el sueño toda la noche?

* * *

**Bueno, eso de poner celosa a Tori fue idea de ustedes y la mía fue poner muuuuuuuuy celosa a Jade...**

**diganme que creen que pasara y veré que tanto aciertan... **


	6. Chapter 6

Les agrada Raven? bueno, esta a punto de hacer algo con lo que van a amarla... Ya lo verán.

Pd. Gracias por los Reviews, me han hecho reír mucho.

* * *

RAVEN:

Desperte temprano como siempre, la mañana parecia que no seria la mejor para ciertas personas, moría, realmente moria por ver la cara de Jade cuando me acercara a invitar a Vega a mi fiesta. Tome mi chaqueta de cuero, me puse una camisa a cuadros roja, jeans negros, botas cortas y me dirigí afuera, estaba lloviendo y mi motocicleta no serviria para mantener mi imagen intacta… Se preguntaran si eso era realmente necesario, si, demasiado necesario; si iba a invitar a salir a Vega frente a Jade debería parecer una modelo para sacarle el mayor provecho posible a Jade.

Volvi sobre mis pasos y tome el auto de mi hermano sin siquiera preguntarle, el hombre era un vago y eso se notaba desde que era el mejor amigo del hermano de Cat. Me dirigi a H.A. lo mas rapido que pude sin que me atrapara una pratulla. Al llegar note que Jade trataba de alejarme del lugar que Trina Vega usaba para estacionarse desesperadamente, ademas de que se le notaban unas grandes ojeras, seguramente no habría dormido en toda la noche pensando en lo que le había dicho, eso era tan fácil… Vi entrar el auto de Trina y me dirigi hacia alla de inmediato.

-¡Vega! - Grite para indicarle que me acercaría.

-¿Si? - Dijo ella cuando estuve mas cerca.

-Ven conmigo - dije dandole mi mano de modo un tanto galante.

La meti en el armario del conserje para hablar libremente con ella mientras Jade nos veia definitivamente celosa.

-¿Tienes un plan?- me pregunto ella con entusiasmo

-Si, vas a finjir que salimos ayer, a un billar, diras que la pasaste muy bien y que es probable que volvamos a salir. - dije pacientemente.

-¿Solo eso? - ella parecia dudar de mi plan.

-Eso, tendrás que besarme también; solo en la escuela y la fiesta, no tengo planeado que arruines mi sex-appeal. - dije con una sonrisa - Te veo en el cuarto periodo Vega.

Pero ese el receso! -dijo ella quejándose

-Es justo por eso, porque voy a invitarte a la fiesta. ¿Todo se te olvida? -Ella negó con la cabeza y yo salí de ahí para encontrarme con Jade mirándome como si quisiera matarme, así que para hacerla enfadar aun mas me relamí los labios con gusto.

-Vega tiene que dejar de usar ese lipstick - murmure en un tono lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella me escuchara.

-Vega no tiene que hacer nada que no quiera. - dijo ella y me sujeto del brazo con fuerza.

-Alguien no ha dormido bien… ¿Todavía crees que Vega no quiera salir conmigo? - dije moviendo mi cabello y mirándola desafiante.

**TORI:**

**_Besar a Raven para poner celosa a Jade… Quiza no funcione o quizá si, pero aun así… _**

Sali del armario del conserje y me encontre con la mirada furiosa de Jade que estaba discutiendo con Raven, parecia realmente molesta; el plan de Raven parecia dar resultado. Eso significaba cumplir tambien con mi parte del trato.

-Oye Raven… - dije actuando con cierta pena, como si estuviera nerviosa.

-¿Si Vega? - Raven paso de Jade con mucha habilidad y me sonrío con cierta galantería.

-Olvide darte las gracias por lo de ayer, la pase muy bien. -dije dandole un beso en la mejilla y retirtandome en el acto. - ¿Podemos repetirlo?

-Cuando quieras preciosa… - dijo ella con su sonrisa característica.

**JADE:**

Cuando Vega se despidió de Raven me dirigi en automatico a mi casillero y lo abri tratando de calmarme, si alguien me veia así, estrellar la puerta del mismo siempre era una buena salida. Pero ¿Como es que Raven Wolf consiguió una cita con Vega después de que le he advertido a todos la clase de alimaña que es? ¡Maldita Raven! Estrelle con fuerza la puerta de mi casillero al menos unas 10 veces antes de irme a clase.

La atención que logre poner en el día era prácticamente nula, eso por no incluir a los idiotas de las clases que no dejaron de molestar con el chisme de que Vega salia ahora con Raven Wolf… Afortunadamente las clases se fueron rapido y tenia planes de advertirle a Tori sobre ser la nueva conquista de esa maldita mujeriega.

**TORI:**

Era la hora del almuerzo y no lograba ver a Raven por ningún lado, así que me dirigi a la mesa de siempre en donde me encontre con Beck, Andre, Robbie y Cat.

-¿Con quien estas saliendo Tori? - pergunto Beck claramente confundido.

-Raven Wolf - Andre contesto por mi - Esa chica es hermosa.

-y peligrosa - la voz de Jade venia de algún lugar a mis espaldas. - ademas de que es una mentirosa. - Ahi estaba de nuevo ese todo de Jade cuando alguien le resultaba mas molesto de lo normal.

- Vamos chicos no puede ser tan mala - dije yo sonriendo con fingida inocencia. - En ese momento alguien cubrió mis ojos con sus manos y todos guardaron silencio, supe por el perfume que se trataba de Raven.

-Tienes razón, no lo soy - dijo ella en mi oído y parte de mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

-Hola Wolf - dije mientras ella se sentaba justo entre Jade y yo.

-Les tengo una invitación chicos - sonrío con cierta malicia, para ser una chica mala realmente sonreía mucho…

-¿Que pasa? - Ese fue Andre

-Raven quiere que vallamos a su fiesta mañana pero Jade dijo que no podíamos. - dijo Cat mientras Jade casi se atraganta.

-Yo no dije nada Cat. -dijo Jade ahora un poco molesta

-Claro que si, dijiste que no ibas a dejar que fuéramos porque Raven es una mujeriega y que solo le gusta aprovecharse de las chicas y…

-CAT! -grito Jade desesperada por callar a la pelirroja.

Mire a Raven y me hizo una señal para intervenir antes de que tuviera que repetir la invitación.

-Tranquila Jade, Raven no es tan mala…

-¿Eso significa que vendrás? - Raven me miraba esperanzada

-Si, cuenta conmigo - le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla - ¿Vienen chicos?

-Cuenta con nosotros Tori - Dijo Beck y todos excepto Jade asintieron.

-¿Tu no vienes West? - Raven estaba tentando mucho a su suerte. - Te caería bien descansar un rato de esa cara larga y tu ceño fruncido.

Jade no respondió nada, solo se levanto y se fue, Raven me toco la pierna para asegurarme que todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

JADE:

Vega decidió ir a la fiesta de Raven y yo fui directo a mi casillero para sacar las cosas que necesitaría en la clase siguiente, pero si Raven creia que iba a salir con Vega sin que yo intentara hacer algo para evitarlo entonces no me conoce. Iba a ir a esa fiesta y a dejarla expuesta como la pésima persona que era…

-Jade! - la voz de Raven me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué? - le grite con molestia.

-te tengo una apuesta - dijo ella burlona - y creo que te agradara.

-no estoy de humor para tus idioteces Wolf, habla rápido.

-Si yo salgo con Vega por todo un mes tendras que aceptar que no soy tan mala persona

-¿y si no lo logras?

-Entonces habrás demostrado que soy un asco de persona y yo te ayudare a salir con Vega -dijo ella con esa estúpida sonrisa antes de desaparecer por el pasillo que comenzaba a llenarse de estudiantes.

* * *

Si, de nuevo esta corto pero al menos actualizo rápido jajajaja

Espero que les agrade, me esmero lo juro!


	7. Chapter 7 (la fiesta de Raven parte 1)

**Si, me tarde, golpeenme... bueno ya, espero les uste y no me abandonen, dejen Reviews!**

* * *

**Tori:**

El plan de Raven iba maravilloso, quizá con un poco de suerte pudiera salir con Jade en dos semanas, por el momento tenia que arreglarme lo mas posible, la fiesta era en dos horas. Por otro lado Raven tenia razón los rumores ayudaban demasiado, todo el mundo creía que salía con Raven ¿En serio Tori? Si, solo hizo falta que me acompañara a clases, cargara mi mochila de cuando en cuando y me dejara sacar un poco de comida de su plato; todos se lo creyeron, inclusive Jade me habia preguntado varias veces si era cierto, solo le dije que ella estaba siendo algo amable… Hablando de Jade…

Mi celular sono, con el timbre que le habia puesto al numero de Jade. Sabia que estaba ansiosa.

-Hola- dije alegre

-Vega - respondió ella seca.

-¿Iras a la fiesta de Raven entonces?

-Si, ¿Quieres que pase por ti? ¿o lo hara Wolf?

-No, Raven tiene que preparar todo para su fiesta… - hice una pequeña pausa - ¿Vienes por mi a las 8?

-Es un hecho… Te veo a las 8 Vega.

Colgue el telefono y busque que ponerme, eran las 7 y tenia que estar completamente lista en una hora; me puse un vestido rojo con tacones y arregle un poco mi cabello, no quería parecer sobreproducida… Raven habia dicho que el evento era informal…

**Jade:**

No senti necesidad de arreglarme demasiado, mi ropa ya era glamurosa y yo me veria bien en cualquier situación; la idea era simple, si consigo hacer que Tori desista de ir a esa mugrosa fiesta yo puedo pasar el tiempo con ella y convencerla de que le convengo mas. Pase por Vega diez minutos antes, sali del auto con la sorpresa de que ella ya estaba esperandome, se veia espectacular; quizá por la fiesta, o quizá por Raven, me negue a creer que era por mi.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias… Te quiero! - Grito Tori y se me tiro encima… no es raro, al parecer produzco esa reacción en ella y Cat, por eso no tengo más amigas. - Ja, ja, ja ¿sabes que llegaste a tiempo? Llegaste a las 7:45 y yo tenia pensado suicidarme a las 8:10, hasta lo tenia en mi agenda.- en serio, a Vega se le habia metido algo raro desde que se juntaba con Raven.

-Si te suicidabas te mataba -le respondi haciendola subir al auto.

- ¡pero ya iba estar muerta! - me respondió ella haciendo un puchero.

-muy bien entonces no vale la pena que lleve a una suicida a una fiesta- le dije seca arrancando el auto.

-solo prométeme algo Jade..-estaba nerviosa.

-que?

-que vas a tratar de ser amable… aunque sea solo por hoy ¿Si? -hizo los ojos de perrito, sabia que no podia resistirme a ellos.

-ya que…

**Tori:**

Jade y yo llegamos a casa de Raven, el lugar era en verdad muy elegante, habia un gran hombre en la entrada el cual nos observo muy bien, estabamos un poco elegantes, Jade saco su celular y llamo a alguien, Beck salio y le dijo algo al guardia que nos dejo pasar sin problemas, al entrar vi que habia una gran pista en el centro, todos estaban bailando… Excepto Raven, no la veia por ningún lado, la musica era muy alta, habia mucho humo que en realidad provenía de el cigarro que fumaban, Jade me llevo a una mesa, ahi me presento a una chica, la verdad era muy bonita aunque no la vi bien debido a la luz, estuvimos charlando, me dijeron que su nombre era Roxane y que habia salido con Raven antes de que ella la cortara de pronto… la historia me pareció demasiado parecida a la Ryder, Roxane me parecia bastante elegante hablamos de cosas de la escuela, de musica, de arte, de mil cosas… Entonces sono mi celular.

-Vega ¿En donde estas?

-Sentada cerca del piano, con Jade y Roxane.

-Tienes que alejarte de ahi, te veo en la escalera en 5 minutos.

-Estas loca Raven? Como quieres que llegue a la escalera? Ni siquiera se donde esta!

-Sal de esa sala, llega al pasillo y veras la escalera… 5 minutos.

-ok ok…

**Raven:**

Dos cosas, Tori Vega solo tenia que hacer dos cosas y se le ocurre acercarse a Roxane… Roxane es caso perdido, siempre esta consumiendo drogas *cocaina en realidad*… Por eso terminamos ¿y ella que dijo? Que la habia engañado con 7 chicas la misma noche… No me moleste por aclarar eso, no era necesario explicarle a todos que tenia un severo problema de drogas…

-Raven! - Tori se me arrojo al cuello para darme un abrazo.

-Vega- sonreí de manera encantadora, luego desvie la vista un poco y me encontre con la mirada de Jade - West- extendí mi mano para saludarla.

-no esta tan mal este lugar… ¿que tienes? - respondió esta ultima con una sonrisa.

-¿de beber? - Jade asintio con la cabeza.

-Refrescos, ponche… -dije tratando de molestarla, ella no estaba preguntando por eso.

-Deja las niñerías Raven, sabes lo que me gusta. -respondio ella

-Hay cervezas, ron y un poco de vodka - le respondi abrazando a Tori por la cintura y depositando un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

-¿En donde? -me dijo ella irritada

-En mi habitación… solo alejate de mis cosas y cierra cuando salgas. - me saque la llave que traía colgada del cuello y se la puse en la mano. - trae un par de cervezas para mi ¿Vale?

-Solo porque le prometi a Tori que trataria de pasarla bien.

-Estaremos en la cocina! -le grite antes de que desapareciera escaleras arriba, me hizo una señal para que entendiera que me habia escuchado.

Jade se retiro y yo me acerque al oido de Vega para susurrar algo, pero cambie de opinion para terminar por besar su oreja con lo que ella se estremeció un poco y yo aproveche para sacarla de ahí rumbo a la cocina, el lugar estaba abarrotado pero solo me basto un grito para dejar la habitación completamente vacía.

-bien, en vista de que Jade se te ha pegado como goma de mascar… hay que seguir con el plan.

-claro ¿Que quieres que haga?

-En primera, alejate de Roxane todo lo que puedas, en segunda tendras que seguir con mi juego de este día…

-No entiendo ¿Porque alejarme de Roxane?

-¿En serio Vega? Estoy a punto de coquetear contigo enfrente de Jade y besarte ¿y tu preguntas porque debes alejarte de Roxane? - dije sacando una cerveza de una alacena arriba del fregadero. -eres increíble…

-Si, no entiendo ¿Porque alejarme de Roxane? Tu… terminaste con ella ¿No?

-No lo entenderías Vega, es… complicado. Y no, no es porque sean celos…-le di un trago a la cerveza.

-Muevete! - el grito de Jade parecía estar a un par de pasos así que me recargue en la isla de la cocina y tome a Vega de la cintura para que diera la espalda a la puerta por la cual Jade entraría.

-¿Qué haces?

-¡Te dije que me siguieras la corriente!- le puse la mano en la cabeza acariciando su cabello, entonces Jade tomo el pomo de la puerta y yo comencé mi actuación -¿te han dicho que eres muy bonita?–le pregunte sin miedo, Jade había entreabierto la puerta, pero no entro.

-¿sabes que estas loca y no sabes lo que dices?– Tori me dirigió una hermosa sonrisa

-¿sabes que estoy consciente de esta situación? se que nos acabamos de conocer y que no sabemos mucho la una de la otra pero se que eres muy hermosa. - le dije con la misma actitud.

-¿sabes que tú también eres muy guapa? y parece que estamos jugando a las 20 preguntas -dijo ella pasando los brazos detrás de mi cuello.

-¿sabes que si sé que parece que estamos jugando a las 20 preguntas Vega? por favor, admite que sabes que eres hermosa - le dije con un guiño pequeño.

-¿sabes que te dije que eres hermosa hace dos minutos y me ignoraste Raven? jaja gracias, si tu así lo crees - me pare y me acerque a su cara, Tori apretó el agarre en mi cuello.

-¿sabes que haríamos una excelente pareja?– me deje llevar por el momento y la bese.

No podía creer que lo estaba haciendo¿esto era real? demonios, tenia que serlo, aunque en realidad jamas había besado con tantas ansia a alguien, jamas había sentido tantas chispas.. tanto.. no deseo, sino.. no sé como explicarlo, con tantas ganas de no hacerle daño, ella acaricio mi cabello y por alguna razón comenzó a a bajar sus manos, en realidad yo no tenia ese... deseo, esas ansias de solo tener sexo y después fingir que nada había pasado, así que me aleje y fingí ir por una cerveza aun cuando pase al lado de Jade que tenia las dos que le había encargado en la mano…

No, a mi no me gusta Vega, a Jade le gusta Vega, a mi me gusta… Carajo necesito una novia. en eso estaba cuando Beck se me acerco.

-Pero que ·$%$&/&% ¿Jade te golpeo por meterte con sus intereses?

-No, no ha sido Jade, aunque debería… -le respondí mientras sacaba una cerveza de arriba de un librero.

-¿Besaste a Tori?

-Si! Al final todo fue una mala idea por eso me ves así, todo demacrada y fea.

-Lo de demacrada si, pero fea has sido siempre.

-¡Oye! Se supone que debes subirme el animo…

-Solo bromeo Raven. Vamos -Beck me levanto del sofá - vamos a volver a esa fiesta ahora…

-Ahora? No… no tengo ánimos Becket.

-Pues saca los ánimos, que aunque sea arrastrándote vas a salir de aquí, anda anda…

* * *

**Esta es la parte 1 de la fiesta, ****serán**** 2 o 3, no estoy muy segura, comenten y digan cuantas partes quieren**


	8. Chapter 8 (la fiesta de Raven parte 2)

**Ok, me tarde un buen en actualizar pero deberán entender que estaba en exámenes finales... o como yo les llamo por sus siglas en ingles:**

**Fuck**

**I**

**Never**

**Learn**

**A**

**Shit**

* * *

**Jade:**

Si, Vega beso a Raven... Pero era justo mi oportunidad para empezar a convencer a Tori de que ella no le convenía. Abrí la puerta y la vi ahí, parada justo donde Raven la había dejado. ¿Quien hace eso? Es absurdo!

-Jade! -Vega me miraba como si me hubiera estado esperando

-me perdí de algo? -no era tanto una pregunta como una acusación.

-Raven fue a bailar.

-Quieres una? -señale las cervezas que tenía en la mano.

-Nunca he tomado Jade.

-Entonces será tu primera vez Vega - se me escapó una sonrisa pensando en eso, al menos esa seria una primera vez mas tranquila de la que yo había tenido la noche anterior con esas palabras de Raven.

Me senté a su lado y comenzamos a charlar de todo lo que había pasado, al poco rato Vega parecía estar algo tomada después de una hora. Se veía mas relajada, eso sin contar que el escote se había movido un poco y empezaba a ponerme nerviosa, era como si nunca hubiera hablado con ella antes...

Yo en realidad no sé lo que es, pero algo en ella es realmente irresistible. No traten de decirme que ella no es mi tipo, porque no tengo uno; necesito fuerza para esconder lo que siento adentro, cuando ella me debilita al regalarme una sonrisa; se supone que no debo dejarla saber que me gusta, pero no puedo parar de mirarla, se que quiero decirlo, pero aún me pone nerviosa…

Pero ella es irresistible, de alguna manera mas que espiritual, algo íntimo y personal; que ahora me resulta ineludible, apenas puedo respirar, mas que justo su físico; mucho mas profundo que sus ojos, su expresión del mundo espiritual… Sus formas son potentes, simplemente irresistibles para mi…

No creas que estoy tratando de decir que mi desquiciado corazón se encuentra bien, que realmente debería dejar de desear decirle: "te quiero". Pero no puedo parar de caer por ella, tal vez me diga que siente lo mismo, pero no quiero jugar ningún juego, porque cuando siento sus brazos no sé ni que es lo que quiero decir…

-Jade? -la voz de Tori me saca de mis cavilaciones

-disculpa dijiste algo?

-que en la hora que llevamos aquí no has dicho mucho, solo esa cara de desagrado cuando menciono a Raven...

**_Si, ya me acordé de porque era molesto estar en este lugar._**

-porque la besaste?

-y porque no? -respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-porque ella no te gusta- le dije para aprovechar su estado.

-ella es mi tipo -contesto completamente ebria.

-ahora tienes un tipo?

-sip- me dijo asintiendo con la cabeza de forma exagerada.

-cual podría ser ese?

-tiene ojos claros, piel blanca, cabello negro, un tatuaje de una estrella en el brazo derecho y le gusta usar chaquetas de cuero.

-te das cuenta de que ella no tiene un tatuaje en el brazo?

-si lo tiene, solo que en el lugar ese... Donde se marca el músculo cuando levantas pesas... Y el tuyo esta aquí... -señalo mi tatuaje.

Luego se aferró a mi brazo mientras sacaba mi celular para pedirle a Beck que me trajera mas cervezas...

-Oye…¿ Jade?- preguntó tímidamente.

-Dime- conteste con neutralidad.

-Si te digo que me hace frio… ¿me darías tu campera?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!- conteste rápido con un tono molesto.

-Eso imagine- dijo con una sonrisa, reconociendo a la yo de siempre.

Charlamos un poco más y ella pudo apreciar que mi rostro estaba algo contrariado, como si pensara mucho en algo.

-¿Por qué?... ¿tienes frio?- pregunte finalmente.

-No…- ella contenía las ganas de burlarse de mi.

-Porque si tienes frio… bueno… no es que odie taaaanto la idea de…

-Solo quería saber que contestabas- me cortó viendo que intentaba aclararme en vano.

Yo no volvi a decir nada por un tiempo.

-¿De verdad no tienes frio?- insisti al cabo de un tiempo, ella se rio, yo no pude evitar preocuparme un poco.

-Si… tenía un poco de frio. Pero tu brazo es muy cálido. Abrazándolo ya no siento frio- dijo convencida la morena, aferrándose más firmemente a mi brazo.

-Por Dios… realmente no se en que estaba pensando cuando le pedí al osito cariñosito rosa que bebiera conmigo …- me resigne.

**Raven:**

Los argumentos de Beck eran buenos, quizá había pasado tanto tiempo sola que esa fue la razón de que el jodido beso me supiera tan bien. Eso debía ser, el ambiente y que me salí de personaje por un momento... Si, seguro que era eso. A mi no me gustan las chicas como Vega, solo estoy finjiendo que sí y tengo que recordar que no había más que hacerle, Vega tiene plata y yo no, es ella la que necesita darle celos a Jade...

Beck y yo nos fuimos a la cocina, Jade solo había pedido un par de cervezas y que hice? Pues le lleve un cartón y entre con una de esas estupidas sonrisas que resultaban imposibles de borrar.

-te aburriste de bailar? -Jade sonaba molesta, había interrumpido un momento que ella planeaba aprovechar; se le notaba a leguas.

- en realidad no, pero tengo que asegurarme de que Vega no beba demasiado. -le respondí seca.

-si Jadey! Raven vino a cuidarme! -ese tono... Vega estaba ebria

-que le diste West? - grite molesta

-porque supones que fui yo?- claro, se hizo la ofendida

-porque cuando yo me fui estaba perfectamente! -dije para evidenciar el estado en que estaba.

-porque no la detuviste? - Beck también estaba molesto -se supone que te agrada y la dejas 6 veces más vulnerable Jade.

-nada iba a pasarle, además no soy su niñera -eso ultimo me lo dijo en reto, no estaba mirando a Beck, solo mis ojos.

-tienes una idea de lo que pasará cuando su padre se enteré? - le pregunte mientras Vega ya se había quedado dormida en la barra intentando abrir otra cerveza.

-eso es lo de menos, lo arreglaremos... No podemos dejar que se duerma aquí - Beck la levanto de los hombros así que a mi me tocaba cargarla de las piernas.

-a mi cuarto, es el único que tiene llave y baño propio. - le respondí evidentemente molesta.

- ella no se va a quedar en tu cuarto contigo! - jade grito mal interpretando todo.

-por supuesto que no Jade, yo tengo que vigilar que no me destrocen la casa, tu la pusiste así, tu la cuidas -le dije mirándola de muy mala manera.

**Beck:**

Ayudar a Raven a subir a Tori fue un reto, por escasos 40 kilos que pesara la latina en peso muerto era excesivo, eso sin contar que las escaleras de espiral atestadas de gente eran lo peor que podíamos sortear.

Cuando al fin llegamos a su habitación y acostamos a Tori, Raven me envió a recuperar el cartón de cervezas que habíamos dejado en la cocina, pero Jade lo traía cargando.

-Raven si quieres yo y André cuidamos la casa, ustedes dos - las señalé a ambas para evitar confusiones - cuiden a Tori y quédense aquí.

-eso es muy amable pero no hace falta; igual ya son las 12:27 -dijo ella sacando su pearphone- los vecinos tardarán unas 4 horas en llamar a la policía.

-ya veo... -Ambas estaban dentro del cuato y yo tenía la llave, ademas de ser el mas cercano a la puerta así que las encerre dentro y me colgué la llave del cuello para dejarlas solas.

-Beckett! -escuche a Raven golpear la puerta y maldecirme abiertamente.

No me importo y me fui a buscar a Roxane, pasar el tiempo con ella podría ser divertido siempre que estuviera limpia.

A los pocos segundos recibí mensajes de ambas amenazandome con algunas de las muertes mas gráficas que les ocurrieron si no abría la puerta pero no me importo, esconderme de ellas siempre era un buen plan. Además necesitaban reconciliarse y era lógico lo que ocurriría, beberían, pelearían , seguirían bebiendo, se resignarían, seguirían bebiendo y por último se reconciliarían.

Así que tres personas ebrias en un cuarto no era tan malo como una ida de la ebriedad en un cuarto, y dos matándose afuera porque Roxane había mentido sobre su ruptura con Raven...

-amigo y las chicas? - era André que parecía un poco más alegre de lo habitual.

-Raven, Jade y Tori están convenientemente en la misma habitación - le dije sin más detalles.

-bromeas? Raven y Jade no se soportan hace años! - dijo exaltado, si, mi amigo también había bebido.

-ellas tienen que solucionar eso, yo solo les di un pequeño empujón... -no había terminado de hablar cuando una pequeña figura me golpeo.

- chicos vengan rápido! -era Cat, de seguro con alguna estupidez típica de ella

-que pasa rojita?

-no encuentro a Jade ni a Raven! Y en la casita de ahí afuera -señalo la caseta de vigilancia- alguien dijo que estaban en su cuarto!

* * *

Que ocurrirá ahora? Bueno eso yo lo se y ustedes tendrán que dejar un review para averiguarlo muajajajajajaja


	9. Chapter 9 (la fiesta de Raven parte 3)

Se que querran golpearme porque me he tardado años en subir, pero les juro que valdrá la pena (por cierto que cada que les digo que me dejan reviews solo consigo un par (no es broma, me dejaron 2!)

* * *

Jade:

Genial... Encerrada en una habitación con Raven Wolf hasta mañana ¿Mate a alguien últimamente y no me enteré? Porque esto parece karma, o tortura y no de la buena.

-bueno, supongo que no hay nada más que hacerle, Beck morirá mañana... - dijo Raven con resignación mientras se sentaba en el suelo recargada en su cama y se abría una cerveza. - ¿Quieres una West?

-si. - no tenía que decir más, me hice un lugar en un sofá que ella tenia en su habitación.

Ella me arrojo una cerveza mientras afuera se escuchaban rayos, una tormenta se avecinaba y eso terminaría con la fiesta, así que tampoco quedaba la opción de ignorarla con música.

-Beck tendrá que salir de casa como un pirata el resto de su vida... -dije molesta mientras le daba un buen tragó a mi bebida.

-¿Planeas arrancarle un ojo con tus tijeras? - ella rio levemente -eso seria bueno.

- sería mejor tener ese ojo en un frasco... - sentencie con una sonrisa.

-porque viniste? -no me miraba, Raven parecía distante entre sus pensamientos. -no es como que yo te agrade así que no has venido por mi.

No me había preguntado eso, cuando Raven invito a Vega me fue imposible negarme a venir, aunque sabía de antemano que era un suicidio o algo peor, ella había hecho una apuesta conmigo antes de venir aquí... Y yo sabía que ella no era de las que hacían las cosas al tanteo.

-tierra llamando a West...

-tu me invitaste.

-esa no es una razón. -me contestó mientras se abría otra cerveza. ¿Cuanto bebía esta chica? - no te agrado.

- ni yo a ti, me invitaste para molestarme... - le dije evadiendo el hecho de que no tenía una respuesta a su pregunta.

- quieta ahí West. Yo no he dicho que no me agrades, solo que a veces eres... Una muchacha insufrible y generalmente ingobernable - se levantó del suelo y fue a su ropero, donde me sorprendí al ver una foto de nosotras hacia poco más de un par de años.

Saco una manta y tapó a Vega con ella, el gesto me sorprendió, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que apenas había empezado a enfriar; le acarició el cabello para luego ir a su estéreo y poner algo de metal, coincidíamos en eso.

- entonces ¿No te importa que valla por ahí diciéndole a todas las chicas que se alejen de ti lo mas posible?

- a decir verdad... Eso me da puntos con muchas chicas Jade - me respondió con una sonrisa mientras acercaba el cartón de cervezas y se sentaba junto a mi - te sorprendería la cantidad de chicas que atrae una imagen de chica mala.

-dame otra. -le dije mientras le entregaba el envase ya vacío de la cerveza anterior.

Ella me entregó la cerveza mientras miraba insistentemente la puerta de la habitación, como si creyera que algo aparecería por ahí en cualquier momento. Yo miraba atentamente a Vega, se veía tan tranquila aun y cuando estaba ebria por mi culpa...

- de nuevo esa mirada.. - fue lo único que alcancé a escuchar.

- ¿Que?

-que tienes de nuevo esa mirada... Cuando te presente a Beck también tenías esa mirada... -giro un poco el rostro hacia Vega. - Es extraño... Creí que no te iban las chicas.

- no me van, solo es que Vega es... - necesitaba un argumento, un adjetivo, algo para describirla - especial...

- quizá porque tiene los ojos, el cabello y la piel de tonos que recuerdan al café que tanto nos gusta... O porque es la única chica que se te planta en frente y te enfrenta... O...

-solo porque es ella! - conocía a Raven y estaba a punto de acertar en sus cavilaciones, no podía dejar que eso pasara. Yo soy Jade West y no soy predecible.

- entonces hoy brindo con motivo... -dijo levantando una tercera cerveza y encogiéndose de hombros - ...lo hago por aquellas personas que tienen la habilidad de arrancarte una sonrisa hasta sin querer.

No entendí muy bien porque pero le seguí el juego , quizá por el alcohol o porque ella en realidad no era tan molesta cuando estaba un poco bebida.

- entonces yo brindo por esas personas que son capaces de robarte el corazón cada vez que te miran. - dije esto mirando a Vega, me imaginaba su cara si me escuchara.

- Brindo por ellas, por darle un toque de sabor a esta vida insípida.

- Por lo los amores platónicos, que son capaces de mantenerte en pie un día más. - dije aún viendo a Vega, era imposible no sentirme asi por ella.

- esta noche... Brindo por ella, brindo por ti, brindo por mí, pero no brindo por nosotras... - dijo antes de chocar su botella con la mía y terminarla de un golpe.

Entendí inmediatamente a lo que se refería con eso ultimo, a que ya no éramos amigas, desde que terminó con Roxanne había terminado también con nosotros... Con Beck, André, Cat... A Robbie nunca lo soporto de cualquier modo. Pero ella había perdido mucho más que nadie en esa relación y nunca le pregunte porque, solo tome lo que dijo Roxanne como una especie de dogma.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada hasta que el alcohol termino por hacer efecto en las nosotras, fui yo la primera en hablar... Tres o cuatro cervezas después del brindis.

-¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? - le pregunte mientras me abría otra cerveza.

- nada que sirva de algo. - en verdad había algo malo con esa mujer ¿Quien daba una respuesta tan vaga?

-entonces nos quedaremos aquí a embriagarnos hasta mañana sin decir nada? Que divertido... -dije sarcástica.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando juramos por la luna que no dejariamos de ser amigas?- hizo una pausa ahi y recorde eso - bueno, eso estuvo mal... -no supe si hablaba conmigo o no.

-porque rompimos la promesa? por favor, eramos unas crias!

-no West... ¿Sabes? Shakespeare escribió en Romeo y Julieta que por la Luna nunca se debe jurar, porque lo más inestable que hay: es nueva, crece; es llena, mengua; es nueva... Creo que si nos hubiera conocido sabría que tu y yo somos aun mas inestables...

- jaja Sí. me imagino como hubiera sido si Julieta hubiera sido un zombi... - no era broma, la idea realmente era interesante.

- y Romeo hubiera sido un samurái con pantalones militares grises! - Raven parecía reírse de su propia broma.

Definitivamente estábamos ebrias, mira que para estar haciendo ese tipo de bromas se necesitaba un par de crías de 13 años o dos de 18 con bastante alcohol.

-extrañaba esto... -dije en cuanto deje de reírme.

Tori:

Estaba acostada en algún sitio cómodo, demasiado para ser mi sofá... Un par de risas me terminaron por despertar y me gire en la cama, con tan mala suerte que terminé por enredarme en una cobija y dar contra el suelo, el mundo me daba vueltas y me sentía mareada en exceso, como cuando bajas de la montaña rusa y tu estómago sigue sintiendo las curvas. Así que decidí no moverme hasta que los movimientos no me hicieran daño.

-entonces estamos bien West? -esa era la voz de Raven... Aparentemente no había notado que me había caído.

- aun no, pero es un inicio Wolf... -esa era Jade, aunque sonaba un tanto alegre.

- y porque no? - Raven también sonaba alegre, eso era raro en ellas...

- porque intentas salir con Vega... - Jade intentó sonar seria pero no lo logro y termino soltando una risotada.

-oh! Así que es por eso! - Raven parecía hacer un acento exagerado que resultaba muy gracioso. - tanto te gusta?

- no me gusta… no, es más que eso… ME ENFERMA! - dijo Jade con un tono seguro.

- tal vez deberías ir al médico Jadelyn, te has vuelto completamente loca! - Raven casi grito la última parte.

-nah, aun me faltan algunos pedazos! - Jade comenzó a reírse de su propia broma y Raven no tardó en sumársele.

No tenía exactamente un plan pero tenía sed y al menos sabía una cosa o dos sobre los borrachos, eran un poco más amigables y fáciles de convencer, asi que me levanté del suelo como pude y me pare frente a ellas, el brillo en los ojos de Jade era hermoso, tenía tiempo que no lo veía y era realmente magnifico, era eso o yo en verdad estaba ebria... Tome la mano de Raven y la hice levantarse del sillón mientras intentaba quitarle la cerveza.

-dame - si, fue todo lo que se me ocurrió.

-woah Vega has bebido suficiente por hoy... - Raven me tomo de los hombros y me hizo sentarme junto a Jade, en el lugar que ella solía ocupar.

-pero tengo mucha sed!- me queje

- y eso solo te va a dar mas - dijo ella antes de ir a su armario y sacar una botella de alguna clase de bebida deportiva.

- siempre estas preparada no? - Jade lo había dicho con seguridad, no era una pregunta, era una acusación.

-sabes que si - Raven le guiño un ojo a Jade mientras me entregaba la botella. - y tu - dijo al agacharse para besar mi frente - te devuelves a la cama en cuanto te termines eso.

Raven

Vega no me respondió, asi que decidí tomarlo como un si, cuando iba a terminarse la bebida me abrí otra cerveza y decidí hacer un pequeño experimentó...

- West voy al baño ¿Te importa volver a acostar a Vega? - Jade estaba mas o menos ida, pero en cuanto mencione eso pareció que lo único que escuchó fue "acostar" y "Vega".

-yo no... Yo no me voy a acostar con Vega! - dijo ella volteando su cara para que ninguna de las dos la viera.

- dije: "West voy al baño ¿Te importa volver a acostar a Vega?" - repetí con gracia.

-ah, eso... Si, yo me encargo... -si, Jade estaba completamente roja.

A Jade le afectaba esa chica, y eso tenía sentido; era especial, pero no el nivel de"especial" de Jade. Ya me las apañaría para que terminaran juntas y de paso recuperar a mis amigos... Me metí al baño y decidí hacer lo mismo que cuando mis padres me castigaban; salir por la ventana y escabullirme hasta la caseta de vigilancia.

Ahí estaban los chicos, muy ocupados con las cámaras para notar que estaba justo detrás de ellos.

-Uno de ustedes esta muerto - dije con mi mejor voz de asesina serial.

Beck retrocedió en automático poniendo las manos en alto hasta dar con la pared, André solo lo miro como diciendo"te ayudaría pero no quiero morir" y Cat seguía viendo el monitor ensimismada.

-Solo que no por ahora, Cat - dije tocando su hombro - quiero ver, muevete - la pequeña pelirroja obedecio, dejandome el espacio libre frente a la computadora.

-¿Qué haces Raven? - Andre parecia tan curioso como yo…

Movi un par de palancas y botones, no es como si yo no hubiera instalado ese sistema de seguridad sin aprenderme los codigos para mover las camaras y encender los microfonos. Cosa que hice aun sin responderle a nadie, pero me acerque una silla y me puse a mirar el monitor mientras movia el zoom para que enfocara el sillon desde cerca.

-¿Pero qué?...

-Si aprecias tu vida vas a callarte. - interrumpi a Beck.

La imagen en el monitor mostraba a Jade y a Tori en una posicion en que nunca habia imaginado que estarian, al menos no ese par; Tori estaba recargada en las tetas de Jade y esta abrazaba a la Latina por la espalda.

JADE:

-¿Entonces, tienes un tipo? - Era menos que una pregunta, mas bien una declaracion.

-Si, te lo dije hace rato, cuando…

-Cuando estabamos en la cocina, ya lo dijiste.

-Ese tipo es… una chica con pinta de "niña mala", atractiva y con una buena voz, aunque muy celosa, muy mala de enemiga, usa siempre mucho delineador y viste generalmente con ropa negra… - dijo Vega con seguridad mientras se iba un poco de lado.

-Y lo del tatuaje en el brazo... - añadí mostrándole mi antebrazo.

-ah si! La estrella! -se levantó un poco y movió su cabello, mostrando un escote que terminaba apenas un par de centímetros por encima de su trasero. - ¿Sabes? Yo quiero uno aquí...

Vega había señalado justo el punto donde yo parecía haber soldado mis ojos, una de mis manos se deslizó a su abdomen mientras ella me acercaba cada vez mas su trasero, no era mi plan, pero la otra fue a dar a su rostro, instintivamente me acerqué a su cuello y aspire su aroma, ella gimió un poco y ese fue mi fin, comencé a acariciar su mejilla y ella me dejaba hacer, algo dentro de mí me decía que eso estaba muy mal, que Vega estaba ebria y que no debería estar tocándola de esa manera; pero no podía parar, hacia tanto que me imaginaba haciendo aquello que era poco más que una droga...

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, ¿ahora que pasara? No lo se! dejen un review con lo que quieran que pase!


End file.
